Itu Semua Karena Jerawat
by fearlessrei
Summary: Pokoknya semua karena jerawat. Fiction ringan tentang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang makin agak berat/?. ChanBaek & KaiSoo fic. Shounen-ai / BL. Chapterted.
1. Chapter 1

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

Author: fearlessrei (FRei27)

Pairing : ChanBaek – KaiSoo

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Rating: T

Length: One shoot

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Boys Love/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Semua member yang kupakai disini milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fanfiction/cerita ini milikku, cerita asli dari teenlit buatan sahabatku, Melinda (thanks a lot for her), aku remake jadi fiction ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Do NOT copy!

HAPPY READING

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**real_pcy : bagaimana sih? Katamu art book One Piece-mu itu akan dijual kepadaku!?**

**bbh_04 : tadinya sih begitu, tapi kau kalah cepat dari orang lain. Sudah begitu ia berani membayar lebih mahal dari dirimu.**

**real_pcy : tapi aku yang lebih dulu memesan art book itu padamu, dan kau sudah berjanji! Dasar, kalau saja aku tahu mukamu sudah kuhabisi kau mentah-mentah!**

**bbh_04 : hey! Kenapa jadi sewot begitu? Untung saja aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Pasti wajahmu sangat jelek!**

**real_pcy : wajahmu itu yang jelek!**

KLIK!

Baekhyun dengan kesal menutup tab chat-nya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka kacamatanya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil sekaleng _orange juice_ dari kulkas dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Sesudah itu ia pun kembali ke kamar. Membuka _laptop_-nya lagi karena ia baru saja ingat ada tugas dari sekolah yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang. Tapi kegiatannya itu diinterupsi oleh suara dering dari _smartphone_-nya. Ada telepon masuk rupanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Baekhyunnieeee! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, disamping grogi aku juga malu…" Kyungsoo berteriak dan berbicara tanpa henti diseberang sana.

"Tolong, aku belum tuli Tuan Kyungsoo. Dan lagi, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hffff… intinya, besok Kim Jongin mengajakku untuk bertemu, _blind date_."

"So, _whats wrong_?"

"Jerawat! Tolonglah…. Aku minta tolong…. Huuuuuuuuu…" rengekan panjang Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lagi. Entah hari ini hari apa sampai-sampai Baekhyun sering sekali menghela nafas panjang seperti ini.

"Sudah sudah! Tutup teleponmu, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."

Tak lama setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraannya via telepon Baekhyun pun mengganti celana boxernya dengan celana jeans dan mengambil jaket dari dalam lemarinya. Dan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan saat ini.

"Anak ini, benar-benar membuatku susah" keluh Baekhyun mengingat ia sering sekali dibuat susah karena kelakuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, karena rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Dan sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas seperti sekarang ini mereka selalu satu sekolah. Terkadang satu kelas pula. Mereka seperti tokoh kartun Tom and Jerry, iya, mereka sering sekali bertengkar, tapi mereka sebenarnya sangat akur dan kompak dalam berbagai hal.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Dalam sebuah kamar ukuran empat kali lima meter yang penuh dengan barang serba berwarna biru langit inilah sekarang dua pemuda tengah duduk. Yang satu diatas tempat tidur sambil sesekali mengguling-gulingkan badannya, yang satu lagi duduk bersila memasang datarnya, yang walaupun dalam berbagai ekspresi tetap saja akan terlihat imut.

"Lihatlah Baekhyunnie! Tiga buah jerawat diwajahku ini. Di hidung, di kening, di dagu pula. Aku harus bagaimana? Besar-besar pula." Keluh Kyungsoo yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengatakan keluhan yang sama.

"Kau jarang mencuci wajahmu itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak merubah ekspresi mukanya.

"Enak saja! Aku bahkan rajin mencuci wajahku ini!" jelas Kyungsoo tak ingin disalahkan. "Bagaimana jadinya kencan butaku ini ya?" lanjutnya terlihat putus asa.

"Batalkan saja." Jawab Baekhyun enteng sambil mengunyah kue yang disiapkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Ugh, Baekhyun! Itu tidak bisa! Aku sudah pernah membatalkan kencan buta ini bulan kemarin karena alasan bekas cacar di mukaku belum hilang. Aku merasa tidak enak karena Jongin sudah dua kali mengajakku bertemu tapi selalu aku batalkan. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau terlihat sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda ini tapi kau malu karena wajahmu yang berjerawat. Perlu kubelikan topeng monyet untuk menutupi mukamu, eoh?"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo melompat dari ranjangnya dan menerjang Baekhyun yang duduk dilantai. Dan layaknya pemain di acara _smackdown_ Kyungsoo memukul dan berakting mencekik Baekhyun. Menggulati Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Ampun! Ma- maaf! Kyung! Aku bercanda! Aku tidak jadi membelikanmu topeng monyet!" Baekhyun memohon ampun disaat tubuhnya yang memang kurus itu diduduki Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya lebih berisi darinya, walaupun tingginya masih kalah oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi tak lama wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berseri seolah mendapat sebuah ide dari kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau saja ya yang menggantikanku kencan buta!" pinta Kyungsoo, ingat, tubuh Kyungsoo masih menguasai Baekhyun saat ini.

"HAH? APA? Kau sudah gila! Tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau!" mendengar tolakkan Baekhyun atas permintaannya, Kyungsoo dengan brutal menggelitik tubuh Baekhyun. Kau tahu, ini adalah kelemahan Baekhyun. Tidak tahan dengan siksaan itu akhirnya Baekhyun pun menyerah.

"_Stop_ Kyung! Ahahahahaha! _Stop it please_!"

"Jadi, kau mau menggantikanku kan?" serangan Kyungsoo makin menjadi.

"Ahahahaha.. Ampuuuun! Ba- baiklah! Aku mau, mau!" jawab Baekhyun pasrah. "Hentikan Kyung!"

Kyungsoo pun menghentikan serangannya dan tersenyum lebar atas kemenangannya.

"Berjanjilah Baekhyun!"

"Kau ini, temanmu sendiri kau jajah!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Yang penting aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Jongin marah kepadaku, karena sudah dua kali tidak jadi bertemu denganku."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menganga.

"Lagipula, aku ini lebih imut daripada dirimu, Baek! Aku muncul belakangan pun tidak akan jadi masalah untukku, hehe." Tutur Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri, membuat Baekhyun seketika ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, Baekhyunnie. Besok kau siap-siap saja. Terimakasih ya, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku yang lucu, imut, manis, cantik, walaupun tak secantik diriku." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kita ini lelaki." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang malasnya.

"Besok jam 2 siang kau harus sudah berada dirumahku ini. Mengerti?" titah Kyungsoo dan menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Baiklah, kini Kyungsoo seperti raja yang sedang berkuasa atas Baekhyun.

"Yes, my lord…" jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat berbeda. Di dalam sebuah kamar, dua orang sahabat sedang merundingkan hal yang sama pula.

"Yeol, tolong bantu aku!" seorang pemuda dengan kulit yang agak gelap dari kebanyakan orang, sedang memelas.

"Tidak! Kau hanya menyusahkanku saja. Dan kenapa juga kau memakai fotoku sebagai avatar sns milikmu itu?" pemuda berkaos cokelat, bertubuh tinggi menjulang dan terlihat intelek itu menampik dingin.

"Chanyeol, _please_… Kalau saja bukan karena jerawat diwajahku ini, aku sendiri yang akan menghampiri pemuda itu."

"Hffffffh… Kim Jongin… Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menaruh fotoku sebagai avatarmu eoh? Kau belum menjawabku…" Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Iya…" Jongin kelihatan sedikit berpikir kata-kata apa yang akan ia pakai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Karena… karena tampangmu itu menjual. Jadi mudah untuk mencari kenalan. Aku pernah memakai fotoku sendiri tapi yang mengajak berkenalan denganku tidak sebanyak ketika aku menggunakan fotomu." Yah, pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab jujur pertanyaan itu.

Chanyeol merasa iba dengan cerita sahabat dari kecilnya ini. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata. Maksudku, air mata karena saat ini Chanyeol tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Lalu, jika pemuda itu berakhir dengan menyukaiku bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol penuh percaya diri disela tertawanya.

"Sudah jangan menertawaiku! Yah, pokoknya kau jangan terlalu banyak tebar pesona. Kalau jerawatku sudah hilang baru aku akan muncul. Lalu tinggal ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya nanti." Jawab Jongin tak kalah percaya diri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _By the way_, siapa nama pemuda yang akan kau temui itu? Tampangnya seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Matanya besar, suaranya imut. Katanya tingginya seratus tujuh puluh dua sentimeter, beratnya enam puluh lima kilogram. Sepertinya cukup berisi. Hehehehe…" terang Jongin dan sepertinya ia sambil membayangkan yang kotor-kotor. Karena Jongin pun memang belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangan kencan butanya yang bernama Kyungsoo ini.

"Hah? Jadi kau pun tak tahu bagaimana tampang aslinya?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Oh, kumohon Chanyeol! Kau sudah berjanji akan menggantikanku kan?!" Pinta Jongin.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan panjang. Lalu mengucek matanya yang lelah karena terlalu lama di depan laptopnya.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kau keluarlah dari kamarku. Pulang sana! Aku sibuk." Usir Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali meraba keyboard laptopnya lagi.

Sepintas, Jongin memperhatikannya, lalu menanyakan sesuatu.

"Yeol, kenapa uname sns-mu itu 'real_pcy'?"

"Karena nama lengkapku ini Park Chanyeol dan itu berarti inisialku adalah pcy, dan real, menunjukkan kalau itu adalah sns asli milikku. Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Oooooh…" Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku juga harus ke apotek sekarang. Aku harus membeli obat jerawat."

"Hffffh, kau sudah kuusir sedari tadi, Kim Jongin"

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Jongin beranjak berjalan keluar. Tak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol terdapat sebuat apotek. Apotek itu baru saja dimasukki dua orang pemuda, yang satu bermata sipit namun berkacamata dan bertubuh agak kurus, menunggu di tempat duduk di dalam apotek. Yang satunya berwajah imut, bermata besar, mengenakan kaos putih dipadupadankan dengan _cardigan_ warna biru langit, membuat Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Sedetik kemudian Jongin menyadarkan dirinya dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi masuk ke dalam apotek.

"_Jogiyo_, aku minta obat jerawatnya satu!" pinta Jongin, sambil melirik ke arah pemuda imut tadi yang sekrang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Obat yang untuk diminum atau salep, anak muda?" tanya penjaga apotek itu.

"Salep, yang sudah sering aku beli disini."

"Mohon maaf, karena salep itu sudah habis, tadi siang jam sepuluh ada yang memborongnya, sisa dua lagi baru saja dibeli oleh pemuda ini." Jelas penjaga apotek sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda ber-_cardigan_ biru langit tadi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersenyum, manis. "Karena aku punya dua, jika kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya satu." Tawar pemuda itu.

Jongin terdiam, seakan terhipnotis manisnya senyuman tadi. Dan juga, ia sangat terkesan dengan keramahan pemuda imut ini.

"Ah, i… iya. Terimakasih." Jongin meraih kotak obat jerawat tersebut. Dan tak lama pemuda imut itu meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu. Jerawat memang sangat menyebalkan" pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Bagi Jongin itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Lalu pemuda itu keluar, tidak lupa menggandeng pemuda satu lagi yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu di tempat tunggu ruang apotek. Pemandangan itu membuat Jongin terdiam. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin pemuda sipit yang menunggu si pemuda imut ini adalah kekasihnya. "Mesra sekali gandengan tangannya" gumam Jongin setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Sepertinya orang tadi senang sekali dapat obat gratis…" tanya si pemuda bermata sipit.

"Baek… aku baru saja menolong pemuda tampan. Duh, dia lucu sekali, tapi sayang, berjerawat!" jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bengong mendapati penjelasan itu.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul tiga disebuah _café_.

"Kau, Do Kyungsoo ya?" pemuda bertubuh tinggi, sedikit diluar batas normal tinggi orang pada umumnya, menyapa.

"Iya… Kau Kim Jongin?" jawab pemuda bermata sipit dan berkacamata itu. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Lalu mereka berdua duduk.

Chanyeol sedikit heran karena Do Kyungsoo yang digambarkan Jongin kepadanya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ia temu ini. Lihat saja, matanya sipit, tidak besar. Sudah begitu sepertinya tingginya diatas yang Jongin ungkapkan. Dan… tubuhnya, tidak terlalu berisi, seperti apa yang Jongin bayangkan kemarin. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol tidak lagi mempermasalahkan itu.

Untuk pandangan pertama, dalam hati masing-masing mengakui bahwa pasangan kencan buta mereka ini menarik. Sementara itu tak jauh dari meja mereka, Do Kyungsoo yang asli terlihat sedang mengawasi.

"Ya Tuhan, sungguh tampan…" pikir Kyungsoo seraya meminum _iced lemon tea_ yang ia pesan.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya. Karena yakin yang ia lihat itu seseorang yang familiar, pemuda itu mendekati Kyungsoo, mencoba menyapanya.

"Kau… kau yang kemarin memberikanku obat jerawat kan?" sapanya.

"Eh!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang kemarin baru saja ia puji sebagai pemuda lucu dan tampan, yang ia beri obat jerawat. "Iyaa… Kita bertemu lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Eh, eh, apa!? Kyungsoo!?" jawab Jongin sedikit berteriak, karena jujur saja ia baru menyadari ia baru saja mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo keheranan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin sedikit menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar, namamu seperti nama pasangan kencan butaku. Ahahaha, tapi tidak mungkin karena orang yangkumaksud sedang mengobrol disana." Terang Kyungsoo yang juga sedikit gugup, menunjuk kearah meja dimana Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin palsu sedang duduk.

Tiba-tiba Jongin memucat.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara, Kyungsoo." Ajak Jongin

"Eh…..?"

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Sementara itu di meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, alias Kyungsoo dan Jongin palsu, sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Kau ternyata asyik juga ya, aku cukup nyaman mengobrol denganmu saat ini." Puji Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol.

"_Well_, kita sama-sama _otaku_, dan itu membuat kita nyaman mengobrol satu sama lain. _By the way_, kau cukup imut dan tampan, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol langsung menjurus.

"Ahaha,_ thanks_, kau juga tampan dan tubuhmu itu, membuatku iri. Kekasihmu pasti beruntung mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak punya kekasih, belum menemukan yang cocok." Jelas Baekhyun, sedikit menyembunyikan mukanya yang jujur saja memerah saat ini akibat pujian dari Chanyeol tadi.

Dalam batin kedua orang yang sedang berakting ini sejujurnya sedang dilema. Karena sampai saat ini dua-duanya benar-benar tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi disatu sisi, mereka hanya sedang berakting, dan tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabat mereka.

Mereka terlihat sama-sama mendalami alam pikiran mereka. Sampai Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan lagi, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terlintas dipikirannya sebelumnya.

"Kyung, meskipun kita baru bertemu, aku merasa kita sudah lama saling kenal. Aku merasa kita cocok. Maaf ini terlalu cepat, tapi, apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi memikirkan perbuatannya ini akan mengkhianati sahabatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli kalau konsekuensi nantinya adalah ia bisa bermusuhan dengan sahabatnya sendiri karena telah merebut pasangan kencan butanya. Ah, tapi persetan dengan hal itu, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tertarik pada pemuda sipit ini dan tidak bisa menarik ungkapannya tadi.

"HAH?" Baekhyun tercengang. Ia pun kaget sekaligus bingung. Kalau ia terima pernyataan dari pemuda ini, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan marah padanya, atau bisa-bisa ia akan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tapi, jika ditolak, sangat disayangkan sekali, alasannya sederhana, karena pemuda ini tampan dan juga _otaku_ sepertinya. Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap pemuda bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik ini.

"Tidak apa-apa tidak dijawab sekarang. Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru" jelas Chanyeol meredakan kegalauan hati Baekhyun saat ini dan menetralkan suasana kembali.

"Ah… _thanks_." Jawab Baekhyun agak tenang.

"_By the way_, kau lembut juga ya. Kau ini kan lelaki dan juga _otaku_, jarang sekali aku menemukan sesama _otaku_ sepertimu. Rata-rata _otaku_ lain orangnya menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Iya, terakhir aku melakukan _chatting_ dengan seorang _otaku_. Ia sudah berjanji padaku akan menjual _artbook_ One Piece-nya padaku. Tetapi tak lama setelah proses _deal_, orang itu malah menjualnya kepada orang lain, hanya karena aku kalah cepat mentransfer uangnya dan ia bilang ia memutuskan menjualnya pada orang lain karena bayaran yang lebih mahal dariku. Padahal aku yakin hanya berbeda beberapa won saja. Dasar memang menyebalkan." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar seakan ia tengah curhat.

Disisi lain wajah Baekhyun memucat.

"Ma…maksud mu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik keheranan kearah Baekhyun yang memucat.

"K… kau… real_pcy?" Baekhyun yang sungguh sekarang sedang terkejut tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh, darimana kau tahu uname_ sns_-ku?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat heran. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari penyamarannya sudah diketahui.

"A.. aku... akun bbh_04, yang menjual _artbook_ itu. Yang sudah kujanjikan untukmu…" jelas Baekhyun yang sekarang benar-benar gugup.

"HAH?"

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

END

.

Footnote (disarankan untuk membaca bagian ini juga):

Hahahaha, endingnya sungguh gantung. Maaf ya, karena aslinya memang segitu ceritanya. Tapi sungguh aku ngebayangin gimana pucetnya muka keempat orang tadi diatas ketika hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ada Jongin yang ketahuan kalau ia pakai orang pengganti untuk menemui Kyungsoo di kencan butanya, namun justru hal yang sama Kyungsoo lakukan juga, dan pada akhirnya mereka ketemu walaupun saatnya sungguh tidak tepat. Tapi karena sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu (yang di apotek) sebenarnya dalam hati mereka sudah memendam rasa suka dari awal mereka bertemu.

Lalu ada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba curhat soal kemalangan dirinya sebagai otaku yang membuat Baekhyun yang secara (sebenarnya tidak) sengaja bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah ia orang yang sama dengan orang yang chatting dengannya menggunakan uname real_pcy. Sungguh Baekhyun sebenarnya dalam masalah besar. Bisa dibayangkan betapa marahnya Chanyeol yang akhirnya bertemu dengan si penjual artbook yang tidak jadi dijual padanya (jelas terlihat diawal cerita /bisa dibaca lagi kalau lupa kkkk). Dan sepertinya kedua orang harus menelan ludahnya masing-masing karena pernah mengatai satu sama lain berwajah jelek, kkkkk.

Yah, disini banyak disebutkan kata otaku, bagi yang belum tau otaku itu adalah seseorang yang menggilai anime dan segala pernak-perniknya (kalau di kpop itu hampir mirip dengan fangirl/fanboy).

Apa kalian suka ceritanya? Kumohon reviewnya ya. Aku tidak tahu apakah cerita ini bagus untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Apakah ada yang penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah semua penyamaran mereka terbongkar? Maka dari itu aku butuh review kalian, karena jika banyak yang ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan aku akan berusaha untuk menulis kembali (ide-idenya sih sudah mulai bermunculan kkk).

Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

Author: fearlessrei

Pairing : ChanBaek – KaiSoo

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fluff

Rating: T

Length: One shoot

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Boys Love/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Semua member yang kupakai disini milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fanfiction/cerita ini milikku, cerita awal (previous chapter) asli dari teenlit buatan sahabatku, Melinda (thanks a lot for her), aku remake jadi fiction ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Dan sekarang semua tulisan dari cerita sekuel ini asli hasil tulisanku. So, do NOT copy!

HAPPY READING

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_By the way_, kau lembut juga ya. Kau ini kan lelaki dan juga _otaku_, jarang sekali aku menemukan sesama _otaku_ sepertimu. Rata-rata _otaku_ lain orangnya menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Iya, terakhir aku melakukan _chatting_ dengan seorang _otaku_. Ia sudah berjanji padaku akan menjual _artbook_ One Piece-nya padaku. Tetapi tak lama setelah proses _deal_, orang itu malah menjualnya kepada orang lain, hanya karena aku kalah cepat mentransfer uangnya dan ia bilang ia memutuskan menjualnya pada orang lain karena bayaran yang lebih mahal dariku. Padahal aku yakin hanya berbeda beberapa won saja. Dasar memang menyebalkan." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar seakan ia tengah curhat.

Disisi lain wajah Baekhyun memucat.

"Ma…maksud mu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik keheranan kearah Baekhyun yang memucat.

"K… kau… real_pcy?" Baekhyun yang sungguh sekarang sedang terkejut tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh, darimana kau tahu uname_ sns_-ku?" Chanyeol terlihat sangat heran. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari penyamarannya sudah diketahui.

"A.. aku... akun bbh_04, yang menjual _artbook_ itu. Yang sudah kujanjikan untukmu…" jelas Baekhyun yang sekarang benar-benar gugup.

"HAH?"

Flashback

_real_pcy : bagaimana sih? Katamu art book One Piece-mu itu akan dijual kepadaku!?_

_bbh_04 : tadinya sih begitu, tapi kau kalah cepat dari orang lain. Sudah begitu ia berani membayar lebih mahal dari dirimu._

_real_pcy : tapi aku yang lebih dulu memesan art book itu padamu, dan kau sudah berjanji! Dasar, kalau saja aku tahu mukamu sudah kuhabisi kau mentah-mentah!_

_bbh_04 : hey! Kenapa jadi sewot begitu? Untung saja aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Pasti wajahmu sangat jelek!_

_real_pcy : wajahmu itu yang jelek!_

_Baekhyun yang kesal menutup tab chattingnya dengan sembarang. Wajahnya benar-benar masam. "Apa itu, mengatai wajahku jelek segala. Awas saja jika ternyata kau yang lebih jelek!"_

_Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng orange juice, lalu meminumnya sekali teguk. Setelah habis ia lempar kaleng itu ke tempat sampah dengan kesal. Iya, Baekhyun sungguh kesal._

Flashback end

Teringat lagi kejadian minggu lalu, ketika Baekhyun _chatting_ dengan seseorang ber-_uname _real_pcy. Yang berakhir dengan makian "wajah jelek" yang keluar dari tulisan mereka masing-masing. Masih ingat jelas ia melempar kaleng bekas orange juice dengan kesalnya karena baru saja dikatai berwajah jelek. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan menampar orang ini jika suatu saat ia bertemu dengannya dan menemukan bahwa orang yang mengatainya ini berwajah lebih jelek dari dirinya.

Namun sungguh diluar dugaan. Hari ini tepat dihari ia menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, untuk menemui kencan butanya, ia benar-benar bertekuk lutut – oke ini perumpamaan – ketika melihat wajah tampan ditambah tubuh tinggi menjulang yang sempurna milik Kim Jongin palsu alias Park Chanyeol, yang baru saja Baekhyun ketahui bahwa orang inilah yang mengatainya "berwajah jelek".

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau, benar kan kau yang punya _uname _sns real_pcy? Dari ceritamu tadi sepertinya aku tidak salah." Baekhyun yang awalnya gugup kini memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Iya pusing karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai curiga kalau yang ia ajak mengobrol dari tadi ini bukanlah Do Kyungsoo. "Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya namamu siapa? Kau pasti bukan Do Kyungsoo kan?

Matilah sudah.

Penyamaran Baekhyun sudah terbongkar.

"Ehm.. i.. itu.." Baekhyun mulai bingung mencari alasan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bertanya. "Setahuku Jongin bukanlah seorang otaku, ya, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin suka itu. Lalu kalau bukan Jongin, kau ini siapa?"

Chanyeol menutup mulut dan matanya karena ini sungguh juga membuatnya shock setengah mati.

"_Annyeong.._" tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda mendekati meja mereka dan menyapa dua orang yang sedang sama-sama pusing menghadapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapa mereka berdua. Dan wajah mereka sekali lagi terlihat begitu kaget.

"K..kyung…" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah heran.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya sudahi saja aktingmu." Kali ini Kim Jongin asli yang berbicara.

"Ada apa ini? Aku sungguh pusing." Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku jelaskan ne…" kini Kyungsoo mulai alih bicara. Sekarang duduklah empat orang pemuda di meja tadi.

"Jadi begini, aku menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menggantikan kencan butaku dengan Jongin. Aku sungguh tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi jerawat ini membuatku jadi menggunakan cara ini. Namun ternyata nasib yang sama juga dialami Jongin. Dan itu membuat kalian berdua duduk disini dan berakting. Aku sungguh minta maaf" Kyungsoo meletakan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan membungkuk, keningnya mencium tangannya, seolah-olah ia sedang bersujud.

"Iya, maafkan kami" giliran Jongin yang angkat bicara. "Pada awalnya aku cukup tenang karena semua rencana berjalan dengan lancar. Namun aku sungguh terkejut karena sosok yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol bukanlah Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo yang asli malah bertemu denganku di meja seberang sana tadi."

"Itu benar." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sama-sama memegang kepala masing-masing. Baekhyun kini sudah memasang wajah masamnya, dan Chanyeol pun tidak jauh berbeda. Melihat itu Kyungsoo berinisiatif memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnaaaa…! _Mianhaeeee…_" Kyungsoo mulai merengek. Oh, baiklah, satu lagi kelemahan Baekhyun adalah tidak suka mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo. Namun Baekhyun masih pada posisinya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari orang yang kini sedang dipeluknya ini masih tidak bergeming malah makin menjadi merengek dan mulai sedikit menangis. "Baekkieee….. _jeongmal miaaanhaaeee_"

"Aahhhh Do Kyungsoo! Diamlah! Aku pusing!" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih bisa terbebas dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa Jongin, aku jadi tahu sosok orang yang menyebalkan yang tempo hari pernah kuceritakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara.

"Kyungsooya, ayo kita pulang saja. Kau sudah bertemu Jongin kan, kepalaku mendadak pusing." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Eh, jadi kau tak marah padaku Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati dan mulai merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang!"

"Kita juga sebaiknya pulang, kepalaku pun pusing sekali. Aku sungguh kurang tidur." Chanyeol meminta hal yang sama juga pada Jongin.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" Jongin yang tidak tahu masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia pun tidak tahu menahu soal mengapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini tidak marah tapi juga malah ingin pulang. Padahal Kyungsoo baru saja ingin mengajak Baekhyun, ataupun Chanyeol yang notabene adalah sahabat Jongin, untuk mengobrol lebih lama lagi disini.

Flashback

"_Kau… kau yang kemarin memberikanku obat jerawat kan?" sapanya._

"_Eh!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang kemarin baru saja ia puji sebagai pemuda lucu dan tampan, yang ia beri obat jerawat. "Iyaa… Kita bertemu lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" _

"_Namaku Kim Jongin. Eh, eh, apa!? Kyungsoo!?" jawab Jongin sedikit berteriak, karena jujur saja ia baru menyadari ia baru saja mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya._

"_Kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo keheranan._

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin sedikit menutupi kegugupannya._

"_Tapi tunggu sebentar, namamu seperti nama pasangan kencan butaku. Ahahaha, tapi tidak mungkin karena orang yang kumaksud sedang mengobrol disana." Terang Kyungsoo yang juga sedikit gugup, menunjuk kearah meja dimana Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin palsu sedang duduk._

_Tiba-tiba Jongin memucat._

"_Sepertinya kita perlu bicara, Kyungsoo." Ajak Jongin_

"_Eh…..? Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Kalau kau Do Kyungsoo, lalu yang duduk disana itu siapa?" tanya Jongin hati-hati._

_Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dan belum menyadari sepenuhnya keadaan sebenarnya menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan Jongin "Itu sahabatku, Baekhyun."_

"_Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau juga jangan marah, ne." pinta Jongin._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"_

"_Aku Kim Jongin, orang yang seharusnya duduk disana denganmu, Do Kyungsoo."_

_Kyungsoo mencerna apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Lalu…. "APA?"_

"_Kau janji tidak akan marah kan?"_

"_Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kau benar-benar Kim Jongin, my blind date?"_

"_Iya, maafkan aku ya Kyung… tapi ngomong-ngomong kemarin kita bertemu di apotek kan? Lalu kenapa hari ini kau tidak menemuiku, ah, maksudnya, ah… kau mengerti kan?"_

"_Kau tidak lihat tiga buah jerawat diwajahku ini?"_

"_Kalau begitu alasan kita sama Kyung! Aku pun ada disini dan tidak menemuimu karena… eoh… jerawat."_

"_Hahahaha…" Kyungsoo tertawa renyah dan mulai mengerti tentang keadaan apa yang kini tengah dihadapinya._

Flashback end

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terheran-heran, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari meja itu. Kyungsoo yang terkejut akhirnya pasrah ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan kini mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekejap Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin yang juga masih dengan tampang herannya, lalu menempelkan tangannya kedekat telinga mengisyaratkan untuk menelponnya nanti.

Jongin yang bingung bertanya pada Chanyeol "Sebenarnya kenapa ini?"

Pada akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari _café _dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah mulai beranjak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya menggeliat imut. Ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi begitu ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi mukanya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Baekhyun dengan kaget membuka matanya dan menurunkan selimutnya lagi dengan kilat.

"Yaaa! Kau mengagetkanku saja Kyungsooya!" pekik Baekhyun yang menangkap sosok kecil dan berisi dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Bangun Baekkieya! Sudah siang. Lihat eomma-mu dibawah sudah masak enak untuk sarapan kita."

"Eoh? Untuk kita? Jadi pagi ini kau menumpang sarapan lagi dirumahku? Yang benar saja?"

"Ya! Eomma dan appa-ku pergi pagi buta tadi keluar kota, aku terpaksa kemari. Sepertinya eomma-ku juga sudah menelpon eomma-mu, jadi tadi pagi eomma-mu menelponku untuk datang sarapan kemari." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Terserah, aku masih ingin tidur. Eooohhh, biarkan aku tidur, jebaaaal"

"Eh…. Tunggu… apa itu di wajahmu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu, di pipi kirimu…." Kyungsoo mencoba mencolek sesuatu yang berada di pipi kiri Baekhyun. Warnanya kemerahan.

"Awww!"

"Sakit kah? Jadi ini bukan bentol karena digigit nyamuk?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyung? Heooohhh…"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab melainkan mencari cermin kecil di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun. Lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah sendiri."

"APA INIIIIII?!"

"Itu jerawat." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi, ia masih memakai bathrobe, berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo masi duduk di karpet kamar Baekhyun sambil memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya diwajahnya kini tengah tumbuh sebuah jerawat, warnanya kemerahan dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan matang.

Baekhyun sedang memakai boxernya, lalu mengambil selembar kaos berwarna soft purple dari tahapan paling atas lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyimpan bathrobenya di gantungan sebelah lemarinya dan mulai memakai kaosnya. Lalu Kyungsoo menghentikan perhatian pada smartphone-nya.

"Beli saja obat salep yang waktu itu pernah kubeli di apotek. Punyaku kemarin baru saja habis. Hasilnya ini!" sambil menunjuk bangga wajahnya yang kini sudah bersih kembali tanpa jerawat.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jerawat begini muncul, padahal aku tidak pernah lupa membersihkan wajahku, hfff…"

"Apa kau stress?"

"Mungkin…"

"Kau rindu seseorang?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Atau kau benci seseorang?"

"Sepertinya iya… eohhh! Aku benci sekali orang yang kemarin mengaku sebagai pasangan kencan butamu!"

"Nah itu penyebabnya!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya itu, kau ini terlalu benci terhadap seseorang, lalu lama-lama jadi stress, dan munculah jerawat." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh, yang benar saja Kyung… Apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah ceritakan masalahmu dengan orang kemarin, eh, siapa, Chanyeol ya namanya, karena kalau terus dipendam itu akan menimbulkan jerawat semakin merajalela diwajahmu itu."

"Kyungsooya, jangan bercanda. Sudah jangan sebut namanya. Aku malas menceritakannya."

"Awas lho, dari benci nanti lama-lama jadi cinta." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya yang besar itu.

"Yaaaaa!"

.

.

Dilain tempat….

"_What the hell is this_?" Chanyeol memekik di depan cermin kamar mandinya. Ia baru saja membuka pakaiannya dan akan menyalakan shower. Namun pandangannya terhenti ketika melewati cermin.

Ia mendapati bentolan kecil berwarna kemerahan di pipi kirinya. Iya, jerawat.

"_Oh My God_! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Hari ini _gathering_ para otaku dan mana bisa aku datang dengan wajah seperti ini? Oh Noooo!"

"Chanyeora, ada apa teriak-teriak begitu? Menemukan tikus lagi di kamar mandi?" tanya ibunya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Eomma! Wajahku!"

Ibunya yang kaget segera mendekatkan dirinya ke balik pintu kamar mandi dimana putranya tengah didalam dan berteriak membuat ibunya ini khawatir. "Ada apa _jagiya_? Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Jerawat eomma!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Yaampun, kau mengkhawatirkan eomma-mu ini nak! Cepat mandi! Nanti eomma beri obat."

Chanyeol yang dari luar terlihat dewasa, manly dan terkesan intelek ini sebenarnya adalah anak mami yang cukup manja jika sedang dirumah dan berdua saja dengan ibunya. Seperti hari minggu ini, ayahnya sedang pergi ke acara memancing dari kantornya ke pulau Jeju, otomatis hari ini Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan sifat kekanakannya dirumah. Bahkan Jongin yang notabene sahabatnya itu tidak pernah tahu sifat Chanyeol yang ini.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi dari bagian pinggang hingga lututnya. Ia lagi-lagi mendekati cermin dan merengek. "Apa-apaan ini, kenapa bisa begini, eohhh"

"Sudah, tidak usah merengek seperti anak kecil begitu, malu dengan tubuhmu yang seperti raksasa itu Yeora" ibunya datang ke kamar Chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah tube kecil, salep obat jerawat.

"Eomma, lihatlah, bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan wajah seperti ini?" sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya.

"Itu masalah kecil, mungkin kau kurang memperhatikan kebersihan wajahmu. Ini, oleskan salep ini, lalu nanti kau bisa tutupi warna merahnya dengan _concealer_ eomma, bagaimana?" tawar ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sungguh eomma, aku tidak pernah melewatkan sekalipun acara membersihkan wajahku ini."

"Lalu kenapa bisa timbul jerawat begitu? Kau stress soal pelajaran di sekolah?"

"Sepertinya tidak…"

"Ah, eomma tahu, kau sedang menyukai seseorang dan memendamnya ya?" tanya ibunya menggodanya.

"Tidak ada yang kusukai saat ini eomma, yang ada orang yang kubenci."

"Jangan begitu, tidak baik."

"Ah sudahlah eomma, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengoleskan salep ke jerawat di pipi kirinya itu.

"Aih, anak eomma sudah besar dan tidak lagi sering bercerita pada eomma, eomma jadi sedikit sedih." Ibunya Chanyeol beranjak ke luar, bermaksud mengambil _concealer_ yang ia maksud tadi.

"Eomma. Aku hanya malas menceritakannya."

Lalu tak lama ibunya kembali masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah lengkap memakai kaos hitam bergambarkan logo dari anime favoritnya 'One Piece' dan jeans abu. Ibunya duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan mengoleskan kembali sesuatu diwajahnya – _concealer_. Setelah itu ibunya mengambil sebuah cermin.

"Lihat, sudah tidak kelihatan kan jerawatnya" jelas ibunya.

"Heheh, terimakasih eomma.." Chanyeol memeluk ibunya. "Eomma memang yang paling mengerti, hehehehe"

"Kau ini sudah besar Chanyeol, tapi masih saja manja pada eommamu ini, apa kau tidak malu?"

"Aku hanya manja padamu ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa kan"

"Oh, baiklah. Kkkk…. Lalu, apa eomma boleh dengar cerita kenapa kau membenci seseorang?"

"Eomma, sudah kubilang aku hanya malas menceritakannya. Nanti saja ketika aku pulang, sekarang aku harus pergi eomma."

"Ya, ya… tapi jangan dipendam sendiri, setidaknya ceritakanlah, jika kau tak mau jerawatmu bertambah. Kkk…" ibunya menahan tawanya.

"Eomma!"

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Yah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membenci satu sama lain dimulai dari pertemuan mereka kemarin dan kejadian terbongkarnya penyamaran mereka sebagai orang pengganti di kencan buta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tapi lebih dari itu sebenarnya. Mereka membenci karena.. (haruskah aku ulangi lagi karena apa, yang chatting itu lho *baiklah ini author malas menjelaskannya kembali* kkkk).

Namun mereka sama sekali belum memberitahukan alasan mereka saling membenci kepada masing-masing sahabat terdekatnya. Jadi selama satu hari satu malam penuh masing-masing dari mereka sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan lagi soal berbagai kejadian di kencan buta itu, baik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Kenyataannya, setiap kali Baekhyun mengingat lagi tentang bagaimana si pemuda jangkung alias Chanyeol ketika memujinya lembut, atau ketika Chanyeol mengingat ketika Baekhyun memujinya tampan itu semua membuat wajah mereka berdua tanpa sadar merona. Tapi ketika kembali ingat tentang apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci, mereka akan langsung melupakan kenangan baiknya. Karena itu mereka malas menceritakannya pada Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

Namun…

Adakah hubungannya antara memendam suatu perasaan dengan munculnya jerawat di wajah kita?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Footnote:**

Kyaaah~ terimakasih karena kalian sudah membaca ff ini dan mereview, untuk siders pun terimakasih karena sudah membacanya, kuharap kalian menyukai ff ini dan lain kali sempatkanlah untuk menulis review, dan lebih banyak lagi terimakasih untuk yang bersedia mereview, krn sesungguhnya ff ini tidak akan aku teruskan jika tidak ada review dari kalian.

Maaf banget buat chapter ini rasanya aku kurang puas sama bagian chanyeolnya. Ya, disini chanbaeknya belum keluar, tp di chapter depan akan mulai ada. Dan aku berjanji akan membuat jalan cerita di ff ini dengan situasi yang ringan, fluff dan romantis.

**Untuk character, ini baru saja kubuat setelah cerita utama selesai kemarin:**

Chanyeol : 17 tahun, tinggi badan 180 cm, rambut berwarna gelap dengan potongan yang sedikit seperti jamur, kekanakan, manja (hanya pada ibunya, atau orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya – kecuali ayahnya – ia malu sebenarnya karena sudah umur 17 tapi masih kekanakan dan manja), dingin dan terkesan cuek, terutama pada Jongin, tapi sebenarnya dia sayang pada sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun : 17 tahun, tinggi badan 170 cm, rambut berwarna cokelat gelap, cuek, hanya tertarik pada apa yang ia sukai, tidak terlalu cerewet tapi bisa juga jadi sangat cerewet ketika sifat manjanya keluar atau ketika kekhawatirannya terhadap suatu hal memuncak, sering mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tidak sadar jika ada yg tidak ia sukai atau ketika sedang berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo : 16 tahun, tinggi badan 168 cm, rambut berwarna hitam mengkilat, mempunyai warna kulit putih seputih susu, ceria, innocent, cerewet, terutama terhadap sahabatnya, Baekhyun, punya sifat penyayang, bahkan terhadap Baekhyun ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kembarannya sendiri, suka sekali warna biru langit, selalu tersenyum dan orangnya ramah, tapi bisa menjadi sangat jahil, dan kalau sudah marah tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan amukannya kecuali Baekhyun, walau umurnya lebih muda setahun dari Baekhyun tapi mereka satu angkatan di sekolah, ini dikarenakan dahulu Kyungsoo masuk sekolah lebih cepat.

Jongin : 17 tahun, tinggi badan 177 cm, rambut berwarna gelap dan sedikit bergelombang, easy going, gampang berbaur dan ceria, tipe lelaki yang sering menggoda sana-sini tetapi ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang pas dan nyaman ia akan benar-benar memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya terhadap orang itu, terkadang menyebalkan terutma bagi sahabatnya, Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik.

**Thanks to all reviewers *hug*, let me reply w**

**qie kaisoo 2: yehet! Sequel udah jadi, semoga gak ngerasa gantung lg kkk.. review lagi ya..**

**caramelatte: makasih bgt! I'll keep writing!**

**nindi: iya, author aslinya konyol juga sih orangnya xD**

**BYUN06: hahaha.. eh, please, ini bukan pengalaman pribadi author (bahkan author aslinya) wkkk**

**syukaaaa: makasih udah suka!**

**Guest 1: makasih udah suka!**

**Guest 2: udah g penasaran ama nasib baek lagi kan? Kkkk **

**purnama: maaf, tp aku udah kenal kamu sejak lama wkkk.. maap, abis aku pgn kyungsoo yg lebih imut dan cerewet centil aja gitu, bosen kalo kyungsoo nya kaya karakter seperti biasanya kkkkk**

**hunhankid: makasih! Dan akhirnya ff ini berlanjut~ **

**dandelionleon: makasih! Yehet! Aku bakal nerusin terus sequel ff ini~**

**beng beng max: yehet! Siap dilanjut kkkkk**

**HeeKyuMin91: bisa bikin ff yg bikin readers ketawa itu kepuasan tersendiri buat para author. Makasih udah suka sama ff ini ya! Siap dilanjut! kkkk**

**cici fu: krn cerita aslinya hanya segitu dan memang gantung kkk.. akhirnya aku nulis sequelnya~**

** : iya, aslinya cuma segitu sih.. kkk.. sequelnya ini akan aku lanjutin terus. Keep reading ya~**

**galaxy hanhan: maru! Makasih banget udah baca! Hahaha, aslinya aku juga ngakak banget pas ngeremake cerita ini ke karakter chanbaek n kaisoo. Dan di sequel ini giliran chanbaek yg kompakan jerawatan, wkkk~**

**pcyproperties: makasih! Hihihi, emang di cerita aslinya gak dikasi tau reaksi dr masing2 karakter, jd gantung. N akhirnya aku putusin bikin sekuel. Semoga suka ya~**

**RiKyungie: yehet! Aku bakal lanjutin ff ini~ thankyu ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

Author: fearlessrei

Pairing : ChanBaek – KaiSoo

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fluff

Rating: T

Length: One shoot

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Boys Love/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Semua member yang kupakai disini milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fanfiction/cerita ini milikku, cerita awal (previous chapter) asli dari teenlit buatan sahabatku, Melinda (thanks a lot for her), aku remake jadi fiction ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Dan sekarang semua tulisan dari cerita sekuel ini asli hasil tulisanku. So, do NOT copy!

HAPPY READING

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar yang penuh dengan poster dan miniatur gundam, naruto dan bahkan karakter hello kitty, dua orang pemuda sedang asyik memainkan play station. Yang satu bermata sipit dan berkacamata, yang satu bermata besar dan berambut hitam mengkilat.

Ya, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Setelah acara mandi dan sarapan pagi (ini masih hari yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnya), Baekhyun sudah mulai melupakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya – jerawat. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya ke apotek terdekat untuk membeli salep obat jerawat dan Baekhyun sudah memakainya juga. Dan mereka pun sepakat untuk bermain play station.

Bukan dengan tanpa alasan mereka sekarang berduel memainkan game ini, namun mereka bertaruh sesuatu. Jika Baekhyun menang, Kyungsoo harus menemaninya hari ini juga ke rumah hantu di sebuah mall yang katanya baru dibuka. Dan jika Kyungsoo yang menang, Baekhyun harus menceritakan masalahnya yang sampai menimbulkan jerawat diwajahnya itu.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin kalah hari ini.

"Ahhh! Awas kau!" Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak disela permainannya.

"Ya! Ya! Shoot!" tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun.

Pertarungan semakin sengit diantaranya.

"Tidak! Tidak aahhh _andwaeeee_!"

"Yeahahahahahaha! Aku menang!"

Yah, pada akhirnya si raja game ini memang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Selain otaku, Baekhyun juga raja game. Game apapun sudah pernah ia mainkan. Ia rela tidak tidur semalaman demi menamatkan sebuah game. Kebiasaan buruk memang, yang selalu berakhir dengan tertidurnya Baekhyun di sekolah. Namun Baekhyun termasuk anak yang pintar dan selalu masuk di peringkat lima besar di kelasnya. Maka dari itu jarang ada guru yang mengomelinya ketika ia tertidur di kelas.

"Hahahah! Sudah kubilang dari awal, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Kyungah…" senyum Baekhyun penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengalah sekali saja pada sahabatmu yang imut ini? Eoh, atau tidak bisakah kita rubah destinasi hukuman dari taruhan kita?" Kyungsoo mulai cemas, ia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan rumah hantu, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Jebal…."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan rumah hantu itu. Temanku bilang katanya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Tapi aku sungguh benci rumah… hantu…"

"Jika nanti ada hantu tinggal ajak saja dia adu panco, dia pasti kalah, hahahaha" Baekhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Eoh… bukannya kau juga takut hantu kan? Terakhir kali saat di lorong sekolah, yang kita terlambat pulang dari sekolah, kau yang larinya paling kencang ketika ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam gudang. Lalu sekarang, sok berani sekali…" Kyungsoo mencibirnya.

"Sudah, sekarang pokoknya siap-siap, kita pergi kesana!" Baekhyun tidak ingin banyak bicara lagi. Lalu mengambil mantelnya dari lemari, tidak lupa ia juga memakai syal dan kupluk nya.

"Aigoooooooooo" Kyungsoo pasrah.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Di sebuah gathering – pertemuan dari kumpulan otaku, berdirilah sekarang seorang pemuda yang tingginya diatas normal untuk seusianya. Ia sedang bercengkrama dengan banyak orang yang juga memakai baju yang sama, iya, kaos hitam dengan tulisan logo dan gambar dari sebuah anime. Ya, pemuda ini adalah Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat bosan, daritadi ia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengobrol. Ia otaku tapi tidak pandai menggambar. Ia otaku tapi tidak suka ber-cosplay. Ia otaku tapi tidak terlalu suka membaca komik, selain hanya komik One Piece, anime favoritnya.

Dan pandangannya teralihkan oleh sesosok pemuda kurus bermata sipit, dengan mantel coklat yang sedikit kebesaran dan juga kupluk rajut berwarna hitam dan merah, yang sedang jalan berdua dengan sahabatnya. Tunggu, ia kenal dengan sosok ini.

Tapi tak lama ada yang mencolek bahunya.

"J..jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hey Park Chanyeol, kau sedang diacara yang membosankan ini lagi, heol… Aku kemari karena Kyungsoo. Lalu aku tak sengaja melihatmu disini" ternyata Jongin yang mencolek bahu Chanyeol tadi.

"Yeah, memang membosankan" kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik pada Jongin.

"Sudah seharusnya kau berhenti kumpul-kumpul diacara seperti ini, dan nikmatilah masa remajamu itu dengan mencari pacar, Chanyeora" goda Jongin.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi" Chanyeol menarik leher Jongin berpura-pura mencekiknya.

"Hey, slow man!"

"Eoh, baiklah…. Pergilah kau sana, bukannya kau akan menemui Kyungsoo-mu itu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut juga, karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya kemari bersama Baekhyun"

"Apa? Si namja pendek bermata sipit itu? Hell NO!"

"Ey, whats wrong? Janganlah kau sebut ia namja pendek. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium, tuan Park" Jongin mendelik.

"Okay, okay, padahal aku tidak sekalipun mengatai Kyungsoo, eoh…"

"Ah, itu mereka!" tiba-tiba Jongin menunjuk dua orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di keramaian mall itu. "Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin.

Dilain sisi…

"Apa? Jadi kau diam-diam mengajak Jongin kemari? Heol, kau benar-benar takut hantu ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Iya, tadi ketika pergi Kyungsoo mengirimi Jongin pesan singkat untuk datang ke mall ini juga, untuk menemaninya di rumah hantu nanti.

"Hehehe" Kyungsoo tersenyum mencibir.

"Hffff, baiklah, selama tidak ada si jangkung yang menyebalkan itu" jawab Baekhyun lega.

Tak lama ada seseorang memanggil nama Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo pun menjawab panggilan itu. Oh itu Jongin, pikir Baekhyun. Namun ia menangkap sosok yang lebih jangkung dari Jongin berdiri disebelah Jongin. Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya, takut salah lihat. Tetapi semakin mereka berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin, malah semakin jelas kalau yang berdiri di sebelah Jongin itu adalah, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seketika jadi ingin pulang saja. Dan merutuki kemenangannya hari ini dari pertarungan game tadi melawan Kyungsoo.

"Jongina! Ternyata kau benar-benar datang" senyum Kyungsoo mengembang diwajahnya. Setelah dua hari, semenjak kejadian kencan buta itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bertukar pesan singkat atau sesekali menelpon saja.

"Aku pasti datang. Masa iya aku tidak akan datang. Lagipula sudah lama kan kita tidak bertemu" jelas Jongin melebih-lebihkan.

"Kau mengajaknya juga?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja bertemu disini. Orang ini sedang kumpul-kumpul, seperti orang-orang itu tuh" jelas Jongin sambil menunjuk kearah orang-orang yang sedang gathering.

"Iya, aku baru saja bertemu disini. Baiklah, silakan bersenang-senang, aku kembali ke acaraku sendiri" kata Chanyeol sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki dari pertemuan tiga pemuda ini.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan yang lainnya ketahui, si Baekhyun ini ternyata sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap _smartphone_nya sendiri, pura-pura memainkan game disana, padahal ia hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah si pemuda jangkung itu. Namun, satu kalimat dari Jongin membuat matanya yang sipit membesar.

"Hey, Chanyeol, daripada kau kembali kesana, mending kau ikut kami saja mencoba rumah hantu yang baru dibuka itu" ajak Jongin. Kalimat ajakan ini sukses membuat Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya seakan ada kalimat 'mati aku sekarang juga' keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Lalu satu kalimat dari Kyungsoo, sukses membuat Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk hari ini.

"Iya, lebih baik ikut kami mencoba rumah hantu, tenang saja kalau kau takut hantu ada Baekkie yang akan adu panco dengannya" sial kenapa Kyungsoo harus mengatakan bualan Baekhyun tadi soal panco dengan hantu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut hantu, tapi benar kata Kyungsoo, ia penasaran dengan rumah hantu yang baru dibuka ini.

"Hmmm, kelihatannya menarik. Baiklah aku ikut" kali ini kalimat Chanyeol yang sukses membuat mata Baekhyun seakan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Kyung, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, nanti aku kembali lagi kemari" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdalih ingin ke toilet.

"Baiklah. Jangan kabur ya!" sial, Kyungsoo tahu saja kalau Baekhyun baru merencanakan untuk kabur dan pulang ke rumah dengan alasan ke toilet.

.

.

Dan sampailah kini Baekhyun di toilet. Ia memandangi cermin diatas wastafel dan mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Ah, sial, kenapa harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan itu lagi? Aaaaaaah" lalu Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan, pendek" Baekhyun melonjak kaget mendegar suara bass yang sudah familiar ditelinganya ini.

"K..kau, menguntitku ke toilet?"

"Enak saja, aku memang ingin buang air" ya, si tuan jangkung ini memang ingin buar air, dan kebetulan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berbicara sendiri tadi.

Alhasil kini mereka saling membelakangi. Baekhyun menghadap cermin dan Chanyeol menghadap ke toilet. Lalu bunyi retsleting yang perlahan terbuka pun terdengar, disusul gemericik air yang beradu di toilet.

"Eoh, jorok sekali" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Merasa terganggu oleh perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun bertanya "Apanya yang jorok?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengambil tissue dulu dan langsung buang air seperti itu, jorok sekali" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau mencuri pandang ya? Dasar mesum!" yeah, Park Chanyeol salah paham.

"Apanya yang mesum! Aku bilang kau jorok lalu kau anggap aku mesum! Aigoooooo…."

"Lalu?"

"Itu, kotak tissuenya disebelah sana" kata Baekhyun tidak panjang bicara sambil menunjuk kearah kotak tissue didekat pintu masuk toilet. "Apa kau tidak pernah membersihkannya?"

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Penasaran sekali" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak tissue.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Baekhyun makin malas menghadapi si tuan jangkung yang terkadang sungguh telat berpikir dan sering salah paham ini. Dan darpada ia melihat yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia keluar dari toilet ini.

"Dasar orang aneh" gumam Chanyeol sepeninggal Baekhyun.

.

.

"Lama sekali mereka" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, apa mereka mendadak sakit perut karena tiba-tiba bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Hahaha, bisa jadi. Ngomong-ngomong apakah Baekhyun sudah menceritakan apa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Belum, lalu Chanyeol sendiri padamu?"

"Belum juga."

"Pantas saja mereka kompakan berjerawat sekarang."

"Hahahaha, kau ini, memang ada hubungannya Kyung?"

"Mungkin ada, hahaha. Yang penting jerawat kita sudah hilang, benar kan Jonginna?"

"Benar jagiya."

"Eeh, kau panggil aku apa?"

"Jagiya. Can I call u that?"

"Dengan senang hati" Kyungsoo blushing, mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Lalu Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang kembali.

"Ada yang sudah jadian ternyata. Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu, Kyung?" Baekhyun yang menyadari dua orang pemuda ini saling menggenggam tangan bagaikan dunia milik mereka berdua tiba-tiba datang membuat Jongin seketika melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Eh, genggamlah lagi, jangan dilepas, aku tidak akan mengganggu kok" melihat itu Baekhyun jadi tidak enak dan menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan lagi.

"Hehe…" Jongin hanya nyengir.

"Aku baru saja jadian ketika kalian ke toilet" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, kami sudah jadian dari kemarin malam, iya kan Kyung" kini Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo menandakan padanya untuk berkata iya.

"Eh, iya, benar tadi malam, hehehe" tawa Kyungsoo tidak lucu.

"Yah, kapanpun kalian jadian bukan masalah bagiku. Selamat ya, dan untukmu Jongin, berhati-hatilah karena Kyungsoo tidak seimut yang kau pikirkan. Dan mulai sekarang Kyungsoo, jangan merengek-rengek lagi kepadaku, sudah ada Jongin sekarang, merengeklah padanya" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"Siap bos!" Jongin berakting seperti sedang menghormat kepada kaptennya. Disusul Kyungsoo yang hanya blushing sedari tadi.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Berdirilah keempat pemuda ini sekarang di depan rumah hantu, tujuan utama Baekhyun hari ini yang sangat ia sesalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia termasuk orang yang gentle dan tidak pernah lari dari perkataannya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Mohon maaf, untuk masuk kedalam hanya diperbolehkan masing-masing dua orang saja" seorang penjaga di depan rumah hantu menghalangi keempat pemuda ini yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, begitu…" Jongin bergumam, lalu ia menarik Kyungsoo ke gandengannya "Baiklah, aku masuk duluan bersama Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo membulat matanya, dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin menggandeng tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

Disisi lain mulut Baekhyun menganga, tidak percaya ia harus masuk ke dalam rumah hantu sialan ini dengan… Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup mata dan bergumam dalam hati 'Kim Jongin, sepertinya kau sengaja…..'

Sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah setengah jalan. Tibalah giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah hantu. Baekhyun berjalan di depan, ia membuka pintu pertama dari rumah hantu itu.

Ruang pertama.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar sudah berteriak sangat kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Chanyeol berteriak bukan karena hantu atau apapun di dalam rumah hatu ini, melainkan karena kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

"I…itu, manekin itu berdarah-darah" Baekhyun tidak suka darah. Dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena sudah ikut-ikutan teriak.

Ruang kedua.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Baekhyun.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA" suara hantu yang berteriak menakut-nakuti.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi karena kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Ruang ketiga.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA ADA TANGAN MELAYANG!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi

"Itu bukan melayang, tapi itu potongan tangan yang jatuh bodoh!"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH! KYAAAAA!" setelah berteriak Baekhyun sepertinya tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lorong rumah hantu ini. Lalu ia merintih "Awww….!"

"Kau ini kenapa bisa jatuh sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya mana aku tahu aku akan jatuh, huaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Lalu Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tersungkur didepannya dan meraba-raba dengkul yang terlihat terus saja dipegangi tangan Baekhyun sedari jatuh tadi.

"Coba kulihat" Chanyeol mencoba membuka celana baekhyun dari bawah, tapi tidak berhasil karena celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun cukup ketat.

"Awww… sakiiit"

"Mana yang sakit? Disini? Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya disini. Kau bisa menahannya sampai keluar?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet dan terlihat khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku masih bisa menahannya dan berjalan… aw…" Baekhyun masih meringis menahan sakit.

Dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke pundaknya dan mengangkatnya dengan memegangi pinggang Baekhyun. Sehingga sekarang Chanyeol mencoba memapah Baekhyun sampai sisa perjalanan keluar dari rumah hantu ini.

Ruang keempat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA KITA DIKEJAR!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak lagi dan kali ini pegangan ke pundak Chanyeol mengerat dikarenakan ia harus lari dan menahan sakit di dengkulnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi, tahan Baek!" teriak Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun dan berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran hantu bohongan itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ikut berlari padahal ia tidak terlalu takut akan hantu.

Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka diakhir lorong dari rumah hantu ini.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

**TBC**

Footnote:

Semoga update kali ini memuaskan ya, tapi kayanya sih pada gak puas karena aku bikin tbc pas baru aja chanbaek memulai kedekatan mereka.. kkkk *ketawa nista*

Yah, di chapter ini kaisoo ama chanbaek nya udah mulai, walopun masih sedikit, sabar ya… bukan maksud mengulur-ulur moment mereka. Tapi mungkin kedepannya bakal diupdate kaya gini, misal, chapter 3 nyeritain full kaisoo, chapter depannya full chanbaek. Tapi masih tetep berhubungan kok alurnya. Jadi chanbaek ama kaisoo nya tetep ga dipisahin, Cuma nyeritain momentnya lebih difokusin gitu.

Oia, yang minta chansoo atau kaibaek, demi apapun aku gak berencana buat bikin cerita di ff ini jadi crack pair. Kkkkk…. Dan untuk baeksoo, disini jangan salah paham ya. Baeksoo itu kaya sahabatan aja, kaya missal kita punya sahabat cewek dari kecil, kemana-mana berdua gitu, jadi udah terbiasa. Jangan salah paham kalo misal tiba-tiba nanti aku nyeritain baeksoo tidur bareng (cuma tidur, ga ngapa2in) atau mandi bareng (mandi doang, ga ngapa2in), karena mereka ini disini uke sejati dua-duanya. Aku suka baeksoo yang kayak anak kembar gini sih. Jadi maafkan kalo gak suka, tapi aku jg gak berencana buat bikin baeksoo jadi pairing disini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview. Let me reply:

**Rintul: makasih udah suka sama ff ini, aku bakal lanjutin terus kok. Iya, chanbaek memang sebenernya saling suka, pas pertama ketemu juga kan udah saling muji, kkkk. Keep reading ya. Makasih semangatnya!**

**beng beng max: nanti aku banyakin lagi kaisoonya xD**

**HeeKyuMin91: iya, di chap kemaren emg belum ada chanbaeknya, di chap ini jg masih baru permulaan nih hubungan chanbaek kearah yang lebih jauh/? Kkkk .. tenang, aku gakan bikin crack pair di ff ini kok. Thanks ya review nya!**

**younlaycious88: okay!**

**RiKyungie: siap! Pasti bakal ada kaisoo moment-nya. Makasih reviewnya!**

** o: sebenernya aku jg gatau apa jerawat bisa muncul krn lg benci seseorang, wkkk, tapi kayanya sih kalo si chanbaek ini mereka timbul jerawat krn sbnernya memendam rasa suka /eh kkkkkk. Jangan doain aku pikun, aku sering jadi pelupa sebenrnya /curhat/ wkk. Thx reviewnya!**

**Guest: makasih udah suka sama ff nya! Jadi seneng krn bisa nulis cerita yg bisa jadi moodboster. Sip, pasti dilanjut!**

**Nindi: hahaha, abis apa donk ya selain kata bentol, wkkkk. Thnx udah baca, keep reading lanjutannya ntar ya**

**baekhaan: makasih krn udah terhibur sama cerita ini :) **

**kyungsodio: biarkanlah aku bikin kyungsoo agak centil disini, aku pgn kyungsoo yg imut, ngegemesin gitu, jgn karakter yg biasanya jd orang ketiga terus pendiem, aku bosen, hahaha.. okay, ntar aku banyakin lagi kaisoo nya, tp maaf gbakal ada chansoo disini, wkkk**

**Kim Rae Na: makasih! Iya pasti dilanjut!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

Author: fearlessrei

Pairing : ChanBaek – KaiSoo

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fluff

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo

Boys Love/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Semua member yang kupakai disini milik Tuhan, aku hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fanfiction/cerita ini milikku, cerita awal asli dari teenlit buatan sahabatku, Melinda (thanks a lot for her), aku remake jadi fiction ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Dan sekarang semua tulisan dari cerita sekuel ini asli hasil tulisanku. So, do NOT copy!

HAPPY READING

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Secret of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun

.

.

Flashback

"Hey, Kyungsooya, can I call you 'Jagiya'?" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin segera bertanya hal itu. Bukan karena ingin buru-buru meresmikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, namun, Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya, setelah dua malam yang membuatnya susah tidur karena memikirkannya terus.

"A…apa?" Kyungsoo masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Maksudku, kau mau kan menjadi pacarku? Iya… setelah beberapa waktu terakhir kita berhubungan hanya via sns, aku rasa aku sudah nyaman denganmu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju akan permintaan Jongin tadi.

"Anggukkan, berarti jawabanmu iya, Kyung?" tanya Jongin lagi memastikan.

"I…iya" jawab Kyungsoo dan seketika pipinya merona. Kulitnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat, padahal ini musim dingin, dan mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah wajahnya seperti sedang kepanasan.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena ia sangat gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tak lama Baekhyun pun datang setelah urusannya tadi ke toilet, dan mendapati dua pemuda yang sedang saling menggenggam tangan. "Ehem.."

Seketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Oke, mereka masih canggung dan malu.

"Eh, eh, sudah saling genggam lagi sana, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian" jelas Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

Flashback end

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumah hantu ini!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Mohon maaf, untuk masuk kedalam hanya diperbolehkan masing-masing dua orang saja" seorang penjaga di depan rumah hantu menghalangi keempat pemuda ini yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, begitu…" Jongin bergumam, lalu ia menarik Kyungsoo ke gandengannya "Baiklah, aku masuk duluan bersama Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo membulat matanya, dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Jongin menggandeng tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"Biarkan mereka berdua Kyungsoo, siapa tahu keluar dari rumah hantu ini mereka tidak saling benci lagi, hehehehe" bisik Jongin ketika baru saja memasuki rumah hantu.

"Ah, kau benar juga Jongin" Kyungsoo baru menyadari rencana Jongin.

"Tapi Kyung, kau takut hantu tidak?" tanya Jongin.

"A…aku… sebenarnya takut"

"Sebenarnya, aku pun takut" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya kepada Jongin. Dua orang yang takut hantu sekarang baru saja memasuki rumah hantu. Ini konyol sebenarnya. Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu takut, hanya saja dia benci melihat darah – walaupun yang terdapat di manekin di dalam rumah hantu itu darah bohongan, dan ia benci gelap.

"Ah, mungkin kalau gelap hantunya tidak akan bisa melihatku" kata Jongin.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin maksud.

"Aku kan berkulit gelap, jadi mungkin kalau keadaan ruangannya gelap hantu-hantu tidak akan bisa melihatku" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menahan tawanya. Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar entertainer, sering sekali ia membuat lelucon-lelucon semacam ini, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja Kyung, aku kan sedang mencoba menghiburmu, supaya lupa dengan keadaan di dalam rumah hantu ini"

"Hahahahahahahaha, baiklah, baiklah!" Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan tawanya lepas. "Tapi sungguh Jongin, memangnya kulitmu sehitam apa sehingga hantu tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Belum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ada hantu yang keluar dari dalam lemari.

Ruang pertama.

"WOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN KAAAAAAAU HANTUUUUUUU!" Jongin mulai berteriak dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo dengan reflek memeluk Jongin dengan erat, begitu pula Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau meneruskan rumah hantu ini! Aku mau keluar saja, Jongin aku takut!" Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Mana bisa!?" Jongin pun sebenarnya ingin kabur saja dari rumah hantu ini, tapi mana bisa ia keluar begitu saja, mereka harus menyelesaikannya hingga ruang keempat.

"Aku mau menutup mata saja, aku takut!" Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menutup matanya.

"Kyung, nanti kau malah tersandung dan jatuh kalau jalanmu sambil menutup mata seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar takut hantu. Ia hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Ruang kedua.

"Coba saja ada Baekhyun, mungkin tidak akan terlalu takut, karena dia akan berpanco dengan para hantu ini" kata Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar? Aku rasa ia berbohong" Jongin mencibir, ya, dia tahu Baekhyun pasti berbohong pada Kyungsoo agar ia mau diajak ke rumah hantu ini.

"Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjagaku"

DEG! Jongin sangat terkejut dengan omongan Kyungsoo barusan. Apa? 'Menjagaku' katanya? Memangnya aku tidak bisa, pikir Jongin singkat. Sebenarnya hubungan Kyungsoo dan si namja sipit itu apa sih, tanya Jongin dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, Jongin…" suara Kyungsoo melemah.

Lalu tiba-tiba…

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"

"KYAAAAAAAA…." Teriakan Kyungsoo hanya setengah.

"KYUNGSOOOOO?" Jongin tidak lagi menghiraukan hantu yang menakuti mereka barusan. Tapi perhatiannya kini ke pemuda disebelahnya yang kini melemah dan mulai jatuh.

Kyungsoo pingsan.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah hantu. Dengan sigapnya ia segera menggendong Kyungsoo. Si namja bermata besar ini benar-benar pingsan seketika.

Pertolongan dari petugas P3K di sekitar rumah hantu itu pun datang. Jongin memang tidak berpengalaman mengurusi orang pingsan seperti ini, maka dari itu ia meminta pertolongan. Ia juga masih menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang belum menyelesaikan perjalanan di dalam rumah hantunya.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyungsoo mulai sadar.

"Ah…." Kyungsoo bergumam. Masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Jongin mulai bertanya.

"Ti.. tidak, aku hanya pusing" Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau ia sudah berada diluar rumah hantu. "Eh, bagaimana caranya aku keluar tadi?"

"Aku menggendongmu Kyung…" jawab Jongin.

"Oh ya? Apakah aku berat? _By the way_ terimakasih ya" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata pada awalnya namun kemudian tersenyum manis ketika mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin.

"Kau ini ringan Kyung, hehehe" Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu Jongin berbohong, tapi tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Tak lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah hantu. Dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan dipapah oleh Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan Jongin menatap aneh. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, pikirnya.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua keluar juga, lama sekali?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengekeh pelan terpaksa dan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Jongin, ia fokus memapah Baekhyun untuk duduk dan mulai menggulung celananya.

"Baek, kau jatuh?" Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit pusing bisa melihat dengan jelas luka dikaki Baekhyun yang kini terlihat karena celananya sudah digulung oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi sedikit ceroboh, tapi ini tidak parah, Kyung, hehe" Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil tertahan, menahan perih karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengoleskan antiseptik diatas luka di dengkulnya itu.

"Tidak parah bagaimana, sekarang bahkan pundakku sakit karena memapahmu yang susah berjalan tadi" Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya sambil terus mengobati luka Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini pamrih sekali. Kalau mau menolong yang ikhlas" Baekhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ternyata kalian berdua masih belum akur, hffff, mungkin rencanaku belum berhasil… Oops!" Jongin tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti rencanamu, Kkamjong!" Chanyeol sudah tahu dari awal tentang dirinya yang terpaksa masuk kedalam rumah hantu bersama si namja sipit yang masih ia benci tadi, Baekhyun.

Jongin berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa aneh karena melihat Jongin yang sibuk mengoleskan minyak kayu putih ke tangan Kyungsoo yang masih merasa dingin, bekas pingsan tadi.

"Baekhyun, apa Kyungsoo ini benar-benar takut hantu?" sekarang Jongin yang bertanya balik pada Baekhyun.

"Eh, iya, memang benar, ia bahkan pernah pingsan hanya karena menonton film hantu sendirian. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau habis pingsan tadi?" Baekhyun mulai panik.

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau ini, benar-benar harus selalu ada diriku, hfff~" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan sedikit pincang kearah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mulai menitikan air mata.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengajakmu kemari, Kyung" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan kini ada dua orang yang menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Yang satu menatap sekaligus merasakan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya (ini Jongin) dan yang satunya hanya menatap aneh sambil muncul pertanyaan apa hubungan antara dua orang yang sedang berpelukan ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu mulai agak canggung. "Ah, maaf, terutama padamu Jongin. Kumohon jangan berpikiran aneh mengenai kami. Tenang saja, aku bukan pacar Kyungsoo kok" jelasnya agak tidak enak, karena ia sudah tahu kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja jadian.

Kyungsoo masih menangis dipelukan Baekhyun.

"O..oh, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin tak kalah canggung. Ia lega mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan walaupun sebenarnya masih sedikit aneh.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu, mungkin sekarang lebih baik kita pulang saja" ajak Baekhyun.

"Benar, lagipula lukamu itu cukup besar. Lantai rumah hantu itu benar-benar seperti ranjau, sangat tidak aman" Chanyeol ikut berbicara pada Baekhyun, menyalahkan lantai rumah hantu.

"Baiklah, ayo" Jongin mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Disusul Chanyeol.

"Ayo Kyung" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan sekarang mulai berjalan menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Posisinya, Jongin disebelah kanan Kyungsoo memapahnya, lalu Baekhyun disebelah kirinya menggenggam erat pundaknya dan tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pinggang Baekhyun, dan disebelah kiri Baekhyun berjalan Chanyeol sambil sesekali memapah Baekhyun yang masih berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Jongin yang kebetulan membawa mobil menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

.

.

**ITU SEMUA KARENA JERAWAT**

.

.

Mobil Jongin pun sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka berempat satu persatu turun dari mobil dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyungsoo menyilakan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk masuk. Lalu ia pamit ke dalam untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyiapkan suguhan. Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Dan kini duduklah Chanyeol dan Jongin di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan dua gelas sirup _grape_ di dapur. Baekhyun sedang ke kamar Kyungsoo, membuka lemari pakaiannya, bermaksud meminjam celana pendek Kyungsoo. Lalu setelah mengganti celana panjangnya dengan celana pendek Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali kedapur menemani Kyungsoo menyiapkan cemilan untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di depan.

"Maaf, tadi kutinggal sebentar" Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan yang ia ambil dari lemari persediaan miliknya di dapur.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja Kyung, tidak usah repot" Chanyeol merasa tidak enak menjadi seperti tamu disaat seperti ini.

"Benar Kyung, memangnya kau sudah tidak merasa pusing?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baikan" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ini, silakan diminum, seadanya saja" Baekhyun meletakkan nampan dan menyodorkan satu demi satu gelas berisi sirup tadi ke hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Lalu mereka berempat mulai mengobrol santai disana.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong orang tuamu mana Kyung?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya karena sedari tadi di rumah ini hanya ada mereka saja, seperti kosong.

"Ah, itu, tadi pagi-pagi sekali mereka pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau diungsikan pagi buta kerumahku dan mengganggu acara tidur nyenyakku" timpal Baekhyun memutar bola mata sipitnya.

"Ya! Aku kan lapar dan ingin sarapan, lagipula itu bukan pagi buta, itu sudah jam tujuh pagi Baek…"

"Itu pagi buta untukku, hffffh~"

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kembar, satu saja sudah membuatku pusing, dan sekarang malah ada dua, cerewet semua lagi" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak cerewet" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan menghentikan mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hey, Baekhyun, kau belum menjelaskan soal tadi" giliran Jongin yang bertanya, ia menagih janji Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan soal hubungan apa yang ia miliki dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, itu ya…."

"Memangnya kau berjanji menjelaskan apa Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap aneh, sepertinya tadi ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Jongin karena larut dalam tangisannya tadi dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Begini, Kyungsoo dan aku benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan spesial, ah tidak, memang benar kami sangat dekat, tapi itu bukan hubungan percintaan. Jadi Jongin, jangan salah paham padaku atau pada Kyungsoo" jelas Baekhyun sangat hati-hati.

"Aku… aku memang susah lepas dari Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Mungkin karena dari kecil kami saling kenal dan hidup dilingkungan yang sama, tapi, aku susah untuk jauh dari Baekhyun karena, aku ini lemah"

"Lemah? Maksudmu?" Jongin makin penasaran. Dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pendengar setia diantara mereka.

"Maksudnya begini, seperti tadi waktu Kyungsoo pingsan, jika disana ada aku mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan pingsan. Singkatnya, aku ini sugesti baginya" Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan kembali. "Ada beberapa hal yang sulit diartikan, ditambah ada beberapa hal dari Kyungsoo yang tidak terbiasa ia lakukan jika tidak ada diriku, seperti menangis."

Itu benar, Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis jika tidak ada Baekhyun.

Jongin jadi ingat, ketika di rumah hantu tadi ia yakin mata Kyungsoo memang berkaca-kaca, tapi tak ada satu bulir pun air mata yang jatuh dipipinya, hingga ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, seketika tumpahlah semua air mata yang Kyungsoo punya.

Hening.

"Rumit sekali, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?" Chanyeol memecah kehenigan dengan asal bicara seperti itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada si Tuan Park dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam, yang ia bisa kini hanya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak berkutu (tidak gatal maksudnya) "K.. kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Baekhyun sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia, kuanggap menjadi kakakku saja sudah sangat beruntung baginya, hehehe" jelas Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana yang cukup rumit tadi.

"Ya!" Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal, tapi ia tahu ini hanya bercandaan Kyungsoo.

Lalu kini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi menampakan wajah sedikit lemas, mungkin karena masih heran dengan kedekatan Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah pacarnya sekarang dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Maafkan aku ya Jongin. Tolong jangan pernah salah paham terhadap hubunganku dan Baekhyun" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti" Jongin mulai bisa tersenyum lega. Sepertinya ia memang harus memaklumi hal seperti ini. Hanya saja pertamanya mungkin ia sedikit kaget karena baru pertama kali berada di situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Jongin dengan senyumannya yang paling menawan.

"Sudah jelas kan sekarang. Ayo kita pulang Jongin, ini sudah hampir gelap" lalu Chanyeol lagi-lagi memotong interaksi diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Orang ini, sangat tidak peka sekali" Baekhyun bergumam agak dikeraskan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, seperti 'hah apa aku tidak peka katanya?' 'apa maksudnya?'.

"Hahahaha, kalian berdua ini masih saja gengsi" Jongin menertawainya. "Tapi Baekhyun, aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang Park Chanyeol berlutut, membersihkan luka, mengobatinya, dan memapah seseorang"

"Eh?" Baekhyun melongo mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Ya Jongin!" wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah merah.

"Yang benar? Wah Baekhyun, kau jadi orang pertama!" Kyungsoo ikut terkejut sekaligus memanas-manasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sepertinya Jongin sudah mengutarakan rencana untuk menjadi mak comblang diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, dan ia setuju.

"Sudah, sudah! Kau tidak dengar aku Jongin? Ayo kita pulang!" Chanyeol seperti habis makan makanan panas dan pedas, keringat mendadak mengucur disertai muka merah, menahan malu sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, sudah gelap juga, nanti eomma-ku marah" sebenarnya Jongin mengejek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris itu dan membungkukkan badannya kearah tuan rumah alias Kyungsoo "Terimakasih suguhannya, maaf sudah merepotkan. Kami pulang dulu"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, besok-besok main lagi kemari, oke! Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya kearah Chanyeol seakan memberikan pernyataan 'besok main lagi kemari karena Baekhyun juga akan ada disini'.

"Itu pasti Kyungsooya, hahahaha" Jongin yang menjawab itu, karena Chanyeol sudah ngibrit keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

"Dia memang begitu sifatnya, tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok" Jongin mengatakan itu kepada Baekhyun, lalu berteriak kearah Chanyeol "Jangan kelamaan dipendam, nanti jerawatmu tambah banyak, Yeol!".

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan reflek mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu, sedang berpikir keras rupanya. Dan sepertinya jerawat Baekhyun pun akan bertambah besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Footnote:

Astaga akhirnya aku bisa nulis lagi nerusin cerita ini. Maaf lama update, karena akhir-akhir ini bener2 sibuk banget, banyak kerjaan/? Ya gitu lah, jadi gak sempet nulis.

Semoga di part kali ini kalian ngerti situasi BaekSoo ya, aku sengaja bikin mereka deket kaya anak kembar aja kok, bukan hubungan percintaan. Soalnya aku suka banget ama persaudaraan BaekSoo gitu.

Moment kaisoo disini udah mulai, chapter depan mungkin bakal nyeritain moment chanbaeknya. Ff ini rencananya cuma sekitar 6 chapter aja, biar gak kepanjangan.

Maaf ya kalo kurang puas sama ff ini, tapi aku udah berusaha nulis semaksimal mungkin :)

Thanks for all readers and reviewers, I love u so much!

**kyungsodio – – RiKyungie – Taman Coklat – anggieprstc14 – Kim Rae Na – baekhaan – nindi – G.u.i.d.o – Rintul – younlaycious88 – HeeKyuMin91 – and all guests**


End file.
